


Coming to Terms

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel comes on strong to Dean, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, admitting feelings, secretly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has wanted his brother Sam's roommate and best friend Cas pretty much since the first moment he laid eyes on him, but Dean's not out.  Cas has felt the same way about Dean but doesn't want to take a chance on someone that isn't ready to admit to themselves how they feel.  Until Dean suddenly does admit it.  The scales are tipped as they admit how the really feel.</p><p>This late, I know, I've been busy, I'm so sorry everyone!  I have A LOT going on right now.  This challenge was "What you wore today".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Cas in a sexy bee costume. Nuff said.

“Sam?”

Sam looked up from the candy he was pouring into the bowl in preparation for trick or treaters later.

“Yeah?”

“Charlie’s party tonight. So I went and picked up a costume. Can I show it to you? I’m not sure it’s appropriate. It might be too much.” Cas said.

“It’s Halloween. If it’s an adult party, you don’t really need to worry too much about being appropriate.” Sam set the bowl aside and looked at his friend. “But I suppose a modem of decorum would be good. What’s the costume?”

“I’m going as a bee.” Cas replied excitedly. Sam snickered. That didn’t surprise him at all.

“Ok, well show me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they stood in Cas’ room looking down at the costume laid out on the bed, Sam swallowed hard. This was not what he’d been expecting. A fat bumblebee suit with some black tights, yes. This though? It equated to lingerie. Thin black straps held up a yellow and black striped top that had a little ruffle at the waist. Black satin shorts that really were no better than if Cas were to wear a pair of boxer briefs were meant to go underneath the top. A black stinger stuck out the back of the shorts which, upon closer inspection Sam was fairly certain boxer briefs would not only allow more breathing room, they’d be longer too. The paper thin thigh high panty hose, white with lace at the top were the kicker. He almost missed the tiny bumblebee wings off to the side. This was an extremely revealing costume and if Cas’ goal was to get laid tonight, it was going to work. Dean was going to be _pissed_.

“So what do you think?” Cas asked. He was standing next to Sam with his hands on his hips, still looking at the costume.

“What kind of party is Charlie throwing exactly? Cause she invited me, and probably Dean too, but she didn’t mention having to dress like this.” Sam motioned towards the outfit again.

“She just said it was a Halloween party and to wear something sexy. When I said I didn’t have anything sexy she went with me and it was her that actually picked this out. She told me I could bring a date, but I don’t have anyone I could ask.” Cas replied, sighing unhappily. That wasn’t true, he could ask Sam’s brother, Dean who he’d been crushing on since he’d first laid eyes on him, but Dean was an enigma. One moment he was undressing Cas with his eyes, the next he was declaring his heterosexuality and bragging about whatever flavor of the week girl he had just met. Cas wasn’t interested in the kind of instability Dean might bring if he wasn’t ready to admit he at least liked Cas. Sam frowned at his friend and roommate.

“You could ask-”

“No, not happening.” Cas cut him off.

“He likes you though.” Sam insisted.

“So what? He has an existential crisis every time he’s around me. I need someone that actually wants me, and wants to be _with_ me. What’s the name of the girl Dean’s seeing this week?” Cas didn’t bother trying to hide his sarcasm. Sam frowned.

“You’re going to have guys all over you if you go in this.”

“I’m not opposed to that.” Cas gave a mischievous smile.

“They’re going to want sex, Cas.” Sam complained.

“I’m not a virgin Sam. And maybe I want to have sex. I have needs too, you know.” Cas countered. 

“Fine. Watch your drink and bring condoms with you. You’ll definitely need them tonight.” Sam shook his head. He worried about his friend almost as much as he did his brother. “And please, be careful?”

“I always am, but thank you for your concern.” Cas began gathering up the costume. “I wonder if I should add eyeliner…”

That was Sam’s cue to leave the room, which he did. All he could do was hope no one hurt Cas tonight, but Cas was a big boy and he could take care of himself. Dressed up in a frilly bee costume meant people might underestimate him. Cas was trained in three different forms of martial arts as well as standard self-defense thanks to an overprotective mother who worried about her gay son’s safety. He went back to filling the candy bowl. With any luck he’d be able to actually hand some out before Dean magically appeared and ate most of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean: Hey, Sammy! What are you doing tonight?

Sam: Handing out candy and watching horror movies. Why?

Dean: Thought I’d swing by. What kind of candy did ya get?

Sam: It’s for the CHILDREN, Dean. Not you.

Dean: Come on, I’m a kid at heart!

Sam: You’re not getting any, but you can still come over. It’s going to be dull here tonight.

Dean: You and Cas just chilling?

Sam: Just me. Cas is heading to Charlie’s party.

Dean: Oh. Ok. Well, I’m turning onto your block now. Open the door, bitch!

Sam: Jerk. It’s already open.

“Sam, can you help me?” Cas called out from the bathroom.

He walked down the hall to find his friend bent over the sink, his face inches from the mirror. The bee costume was fully in place, right down to the chunky, black Mary Jane’s he had added. He’d been right about the shorts. With Cas’ muscular legs and ass, they were more like booty shorts, but he supposed that was the idea. Shaking his head he stepped into the room.

“What do you need?”

Cas turned to face him, thrusting a black eyeliner pencil in his direction. “I’ve tried three times now to get it even and symmetrical, and I can’t. My eye is starting to hurt with as many times as I’ve had to wipe it off. Can you please reapply it so it looks decent?”

Sam had done this before for his friend so he nodded, accepting the pencil and leaning in to carefully apply it. Just as he finished he heard the front door close.

“Sammy!”

“Dean’s here?” Cas asked as he checked his eyes in the mirror.

“We’re going to watch some movies while he eats most of the candy.” Sam said with a laugh. Cas smiled and shook his head.

“Don’t tell him, but I bought an extra bag. It’s under the kitchen sink.” 

“Thanks, man.” Sam patted his friend’s shoulder before leaving the bathroom. He walked back in the living room to find Dean sitting on the couch, already with a piece of candy in hand.

“Dude.” Sam grumbled as he sat down next to him.

“Shut up, you love me.” Dean grinned around a mouthful of chocolate. Sam just rolled his eyes.

“Sam, can I borrow your gray sweater? In case I get cold.” Cas asked as he walked in the room. He was pushing a headband with tiny bee antennae onto his head. “Oh, hello Dean.” 

Dean could only stare, slack jawed at the other man. Cas had always been hot but this…He had no words for it. The man was fucking sexy as hell! Sam smacked him in the arm, snapping him out of it. Blinking he swallowed the chocolate in his mouth before tossing the other pieces in his hand back into the bowl.

“Uh, hi, Cas. N-nice costume.” Damn those shorts were tight, and the muscles of his legs flexed as the man moved making Dean think all sorts of naughty things. He’d been interested in Cas since the first moment he’d met him but their dad was a royal douche. He’d cause Dean making out once with another boy and had beaten him senseless. He’d been too afraid since them to try anything out in the open. But God did he want Cas. There had been a few guys he had been seeing, all while telling Sam and his dad that he was seeing a girl, but he was scared of what their dad would say. It was exhausting hiding who he really was though. He knew his brother wouldn’t care. It was just their dad…

Cas looked up, smiling at him and Dean’s stomach exploded with the butterflies that it always did when he was around the man. There had never been anyone that turned him on the way Cas did. He knew Cas was frustrated with him, and had probably lost interest at this point. That made his heart ache to think about.

“Do you plan to come home tonight? Should I stay up in case you need a ride?” Sam asked. 

“You’re assuming I’ll get lucky. If I meet anyone worth my time, I’ll text you.” Cas was tucking items into his tight little shorts and Dean wanted to sob when saw that one of those items was a condom.

“That Charlie’s party you’re heading to?” He asked.

“Yep.” Cas replied.

“I was invited too. So were you, Sammy.” Dean looked at his brother who was staring back with one eyebrow arched.

“I know. I chose not to go.”

“Oh, why not?” Dean asked. “I thought you liked parties.”

“Sometimes. I just wasn’t feeling it tonight. Why aren’t you going? Your date cancel?” Sam was sick of the tension between his brother and Cas. He actually hoped Cas would meet someone tonight that would like him enough to want to see him again. Maybe then the two of them could move on.

“I didn’t _have_ a date, smartass. I’m not seeing anyone.” Dean grumbled.

“What about what’s her face? The girl you said you met at that comic convention you went to?” Sam asked. He wished one of the girls Dean dated would actually stick for once. Either they weren’t able to handle Dean’s constipated emotions or they weren’t holding his interest. Either way, Dean was miserable and Sam wanted him to just find someone and be happy already.

“Yeah, uh, about her…” Dean glanced at his brother, momentarily forgetting Cas was even in the room. Sam motioned for him to continue. Dean picked at a frayed threat on the corner of his flannel shirt. He trusted his brother. Trusted that Sam would be cool with this if he just told him the truth.

“His name was Joe. It…didn’t work out.”

Sam cocked his head, unsure of what he’d heard, but the gasp from Cas who was still standing near the kitchen door stuffing his phone into those ridiculously tight shorts told him he had heard Dean right.

“You…were seeing…a guy named Joe?” Sam was careful to keep his tone neutral.

“Yes. And when I told you I met a girl named Aubrey? That was really a guy named Aaron. The rest, I sort of made up. I didn’t want you to know how alone I was.” Dean pulled at the thread and it snapped, much like the dam of lies he’d been hiding inside of himself. Sam was someone he didn’t want to lie to, not anymore.

“You’re worried about what dad will say, right?” Sam asked. Dean nodded. 

“Fuck him. If he can’t accept you, he doesn’t deserve to call himself our dad.” Sam said firmly. And he meant that.

“But he expects me to settle down with a pretty girl, pop out a bunch of kids, work myself into an early grave like he’s doing, and I can’t do that, Sammy. I mean, I want to settle down, but…” Suddenly Dean caught movement out of the corner of his eye and he realized Cas was still there. They stared at each other for a long moment before he spoke again.

“I just don’t want to do it the way dad expects me to.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair as he tried to process everything his brother was saying.

“So let me see if I understand this correctly. All these years when I thought you were bisexual…”

“You thought I was bi? What- _> How_ did you even know I liked guys?” Dean was shocked. He thought he had been careful!

Sam leveled him with one of his best bitch faces. “For starters? I overheard dad whooping the shit out of you the night he caught you kissing whatever his name was. But then you started dating that Rhonda girl, so I wasn’t sure. A friend at school explained bisexuality to me, so that’s what I assumed.”

“Uh, about Rhonda. Her name was actually Ron. She went by Rhonda when she was in drag.” Dean said, scratching the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously. Sam sat there, his jaw slightly dropped as he tried to wrap his brain around what brother was saying.

“Wait, your friend Ron? From the baseball team?”

Dean nodded.

“Holy shit, I had no idea. He’s trans?” Sam asked.

“He’s a drag queen. He was just starting to cross dress back then.” Dean replied.

“So…you’re what, gay?” Sam asked, afraid his brother would clam up again. Slowly Dean nodded.

“But dad would kick my ass if he knew. Disown me.” He frowned and looked over at his brother, the misery he felt was nearly tangible. When someone touched his arm from the left he turned to find Cas had come to sit next to him on the couch.

“If it’s any consolation, my dad is a bible thumping preacher that was completely homophobic. If there’s a God at all I believe he has quite the sense of humor because of his four children, I’m gay, my sister is a lesbian, and my brother Gabe is bisexual. My other brother Balthazar? He’s asexual, so no sex at all for him. My dad damn near had a stroke when my brother came out as bi, and he flipped when my sister came out. He actually turned to me and asked me if I had anything that I wanted to spring on him. So I said I was gay. Sure, he was upset, and being the man that he is, he turned to the good book for comfort and consolation. He read it and reread it again and came to the conclusion that a lot of the laws in the Bible are highly antiquated and should not be followed any longer, and there was no mention of homosexuality explicitly written anywhere. Just a reference for men not to lie with other men, but it was no exactly quoted as the word of Jesus himself, if I remember correctly. And my dad decided it was a load of crap. Jesus taught his followers love and tolerance, and that was what brought my father around. Took him a while, but we’re all on speaking terms with him again. My sister’s getting married and my dad’s giving her away, and he’s proud to do it. Absolutely loves her girlfriend. I’m not saying your dad will come around like that. Some don’t, but if he loves you enough, he will. If he doesn’t, well, you have people in your life that do love you enough. One is sitting right next to you, your brother Sam. And then there’s Charlie, Bobby, Ellen, all the people that really matter in your life. Who you choose to love shouldn’t dictate how others perceive you. You’re a good man, Dean Winchester. Believe in yourself because your own opinion is what matters most.”

Dean listened to Cas speak, gathering the hope and determination he was going to need in order to face his father.

“Yeah, ok. I’ll try to tell him, soon. Just…not tonight.” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “I need a drink.”

Cas still had a hand on his arm and he leaned in a little, looking past Dean so he could talk to them both. “Why don’t you guys come to the party? I didn’t really want to show up alone anyway.”

“Then why didn’t you find a date?” Sam blurted before realizing what he’d even said.

“You know what? A drink does sound good. I’ll go. I have to drive you anyway, so why not?” He stood up and looked down at his brother. “You coming?”

“I don’t have a costume.” Dean said lamely.

“We’ll swing by your place and you can put on that Batman one you bought a couple of years ago.” 

“Batman, huh? That’s hot.” Cas teased. Dean snorted.

“Maybe. I actually have a couple to choose from since I go to the comicons. What about you? What are you going to wear?” He looked at his brother.

“Hmm. I think I can whip something up real fast. I’ll be right back.”

Sam headed down the hall and into his room. Alone Dean suddenly felt shy. He looked over at Cas, his eyes lingering just a touch too long on those thigh high tights and how they clung to the man’s muscular (shaved? Cas had shaved his legs? Damn that was hot!) legs. Cas noticed too. He slowly lifted his left leg, crossing it over his right and brushing his foot against Dean’s leg.

“You keep staring. You like my costume?” Cas propped one arm on the back of the couch and leaned his head against his palm to look at Dean. Dean dropped his eyes to the floor as his face began to burn from embarrassment.

“Sorry. It’s…Just, sorry.” He mumbled.

“It’s ok, Dean. Are you…ok? After telling Sam, I mean.” Cas asked. Dean shrugged.

“Well, yeah. I trust my brother. My dad is just an asshole. I know I shouldn’t worry what he thinks, but he’s dad, you know? It’s hard not to.”

Cas nodded. “I understand, I really do.”

“Did you think I was bi too?” Dean asked.

“Well…I thought maybe you were, because you looked at me like maybe you were interested, but then you’d come over here talking about women, so I figured you were either not really interested or you were still way deep in the closet. I didn’t think you were gay though, which I guess was the point.” Cas replied with a soft chuckle. Dean turned a bit to face the other man.

“I was interested. I mean, I am interested, but I’m shitty dating material.”

“Why do you say that?” Cas asked.

“It’s not like I cheat or anything, because I don’t. I just…I guess Sam would call it a low self-esteem. I don’t think I’m worth being with.”

“Are you serious? I’ve known you almost two years now and you are funny, smart, incredibly good looking, and you have the biggest heart of anyone I know. That right there makes you fantastic dating material.” Cas argued. Dean didn’t respond but he was still stealing little glances in Cas’ direction. It emboldened the other man and he decided to take the chance he’d been dying to take since the first moment he had met Dean. He leaned a little closer, tilting his head so that he was peering up at Dean through his lashes.

“So, you…like me?” He asked. Dean’s cheeks reddened further and he looked down at his hands which were folded in his lap.

“Y-yeah. I have for a long time now.”

“How would you feel if I asked you to be my date tonight?” Cas moved his hand from Dean’s arm to his thigh, smiling to himself when he felt the muscles flutter under his fingertips.

“You want me…to be your date? Really?” Dean looked up at him, his eyes so wide that Cas could see the flecks of brown and hazel in the green. Cas had looked at Dean’s eyes many times since they’d first met, but never quite this close up. They were as beautiful as Dean was.

“Yes I would. I like you, Dean. I have since I first met you.” Cas admitted. Dean smiled and Cas was struck, not for the first time either, by how a simple smile could make the man so much more attractive. Dean hesitated for a moment before placing his own hand over the one Cas had on his knee.

“Yeah, ok, I’d like that.”

Sam was coming down the hall and they both stood up eager to see what he had chosen to wear. When he walked into the living room wearing a long brown robe and carrying a light saber Dean burst out laughing.

“That’s awesome! You’re going to be young Obi Wan?”

Sam grinned and nodded. “Yeah. Think anyone else will get it?”

“I knew who you were.” Cas said.

“Good.” Sam seemed satisfied with that.

“So, let’s go pick out Dean’s outfit.” Cas said. He turned to look at Dean. “Do you have anything that would go with my costume?”

Dean looked him over again, this time without embarrassment. “Baby, nothing I have could shine a light on you. But you can pick.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up as he watched the sudden change in the way his brother and Cas were interacting. When Cas saw his reaction he decided to mention it.

“Dean and I had a little talk while you were getting ready. He likes me, I like him, so he’s going to be my date. And no, that doesn’t give you an out to try and stay home.”

Sam snorted and shook his head. “I want a beer anyway. Might as well go. Come on.”

As they walked out of the apartment Dean reached out to take Cas’ hand. They smiled all the way out to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas went through each of Dean’s costumes before finally settling on Dean’s Wolverine costume. Mostly he chose it because it was based on what Wolverine wore in the comics, not in the movies, and he had the tights for it. He was dying to see what Dean’s ass looked like when it was hugged tight in the thin material. Once he was dressed, they left. Sam drove, despite Dean having grumbled back at the apartment about them taking his car instead of Sam’s Ford Explorer, but Sam had insisted they take the truck, and Cas offering to sit in the backseat with Dean had shut the man right up. 

“You good?” Cas asked as they climbed out of the truck in front of Charlie’s house.

“Yeah, I am.” Dean replied. He slid off one of the gloves that had the fake blades so he could take Cas’ hand again. Sam smirked at them before leading the way. 

Charlie’s house was filled with people, most of whom Dean had no idea who they were, and the music was pounding, but at least it was good music. Sam had already disappeared, no doubt heading out to the backyard in search of other friends, like Kevin and Eddie. Dean slipped an arm around Cas’ waist and guided him through the bodies dancing in the living room and into the kitchen in search of something to drink. That was where they encountered Charlie. She was chatting with a girl Dean recognized from one or two other parties that Charlie had thrown. The red head was dressed as Link which made Dean chuckle. When she spotted them she came over to hug them both.

“I’m so glad you guys came! Is Sam here too?” She asked.

“Yes, Obi Wan is probably out in the backyard.” Dean replied. She nodded and as she took a step back she saw Dean’s arm snaking around Cas’ waist again. Her eyes widened and she grinned wide.

“Are you two here _together_?” 

They both nodded and she squealed excitedly.

“I knew you were into guys, Dean! I just knew it! And Cas here is a hottie. It’s about time you hit that!”

“Hey!” Cas laughed.

“It’s true. I’m sure this isn’t hurting.” She motioned towards his costume.

“Well, a certain someone helped me pick it out.” He said with a rolling of his eyes.

“I knew you’d look good in those shorts.” She winked and he laughed.

“Well, get some beer, and somewhere there’s vodka and other stuff. Just…stay out of my room. Den has a lock on it though if you want to go in there.” She winked again before walking away to talk to the girl again.

“So. Beer?” Dean asked him. Cas nodded.

“I’d love one.”

They located the keg and Dean poured them both a beer. Taking their drinks they made their way back to the living room where they found a spot on the couch to sit. As they sipped at their beer they watched people gyrating as they danced to the music. They didn’t need to do the typical first date small talk since they already knew one another quite well and were already comfortable. When something a bit slower came on Cas set his cup on the end table and stood up.

“Come on, dance with me.” He tugged at Dean’s hand and the man reluctantly stood up.

“Cas, I don’t dance. I’m awful at it.” Dean laughed, but he set aside his beer too. Cas had him by the hand and was pulling him to the center of the room.

“Aww, but I’m sure you’re not complaining about holding me close in your arms, now are you?” Cas asked, giving his best flirtatious look. It worked because Dean followed willingly after that.

“You don’t have to pull my arm to get me to hold you close.” Dean said, grinning. Cas smiled back as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, shivering with pleasure as Dean’s arms slid around his waist and pulled him so close that their bodies were flush against one another’s. They swayed to the music more than they actually danced but Cas liked being this close to Dean. He moved his hips some to the beat, smiling when Dean’s hands slid down from his back to cup his ass.

“This ok or am I being too forward?” He whispered against Cas’ ear.

“It’s good. I like having you this close.” Cas told him. Dean pressed his face against Cas’ neck, leaving behind soft kisses that had Cas moaning softly and shuddering.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Cas.” Dean murmured before he kissed Cas’ jaw. Cas tilted his head to give him better access and Dean took advantage of all that exposed skin. He kissed his way down Cas’ jaw to his throat as he squeezed the man’s ass and pulled him even closer.

“Dean…” It came out as a mixture between a moan and a whimper, and it turned Dean on further. He’d had many fantasies about holding Cas, and all the things he wanted to do to him. He looked around the room for a moment. He’d had this fear that people were watching them, judging him, but everyone was engrossed in their own little world and aside from a glance or two at Cas’ outfit, no one was paying them mind. It boosted Dean’s confidence even more.

“Cas, I want to kiss you so bad. I’ve wanted to for so fucking long.” He breathed against the shell of Cas’ ear, feeling himself starting to harden when Cas let out a breathy moan and pushed his hips against him. Fuck, Cas was getting hard and all they’d been doing was dancing!

“Then kiss me, Dean. Show me how much you want me.” 

Dean lifted his head and looked Cas in the eye. They were so much bluer with the eyeliner. He almost felt like he could drown in them. Cas’ eyes flickered to his lips and Dean licked them, slowly, grinning when Cas growled.

“You just going to tease me, Dean?” Cas asked.

“No, sweetheart. Come here.” He pulled Cas towards a chair that sat in the far corner. This was Charlie’s reading corner where she liked to sit with a book, reading under the warm light from the floor lamp that sat next to the chair. Tonight though the floor lamp was turned off so the entire corner was bathed in shadows. Dean sat down on the chair and tugged on Cas’ hand until the man spread his legs wide and straddled his lap. The moment he was sitting, Dean brought hand up, burying it in that mess of dark hair and dragged Cas in until their mouths met. He licked at Cas’ lips until they parted, and then dove in, kissing him deep and hard, surprising even himself. It was a year and a half of wanting something he was too afraid to take for himself, of finally breaking down those walls and learning that not only could he have what he wanted but that it was ok to take it. Cas wanted him, and he wanted Cas. John Winchester be damned.

Cas’ hands were insistent, sliding up under Dean’s shirt to knead at the muscles, nails raking over pert nipples and dragging moans from Dean’s+ lips he hadn’t thought himself capable of. He slid one hand out and grabbed the one Dean had on his thigh.

“I need you, Dean.” He breathed against Dean’s lips as he brought the man’s hand down to those tight little shorts and the bulge inside them.

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean hissed as he felt the tip of Cas’ cock where it peeked over the edge of the shorts.

“Yes, that sounds like a fantastic idea.” Cas pushed his hips forward, pressing his erection more firmly against the palm of Dean’s hand.

“Baby, we’re in the living room. Charlie’s cool with a lot of things, but probably not us having sex in her reading chair.” Dean pulled his hand away, placing both of his own on Cas’ hips.

“But you want me?” Cas asked in a pouty voice that went straight to Dean’s dick.

“You have no idea how bad I want you.” Dean replied with absolute honesty. Cas did his best to tuck his dick into the shorts before he stood up and held out a hand. Dean took it and a second later found himself being hauled to his feet.

“Come on.” Cas led Dean out of the living room and towards an open door by the kitchen. He caught Charlie’s eye as they walked past, a wicked, knowing grin on her face. Cas just smiled right back. He pushed the door open to reveal a rather plush looking couch, a 50 inch TV, and more electronics than most people would know what to do with. The room was surprisingly empty. Cas pulled Dean inside and shut the door, locking it as well. 

“Sit down.” Cas pointed at the couch and Dean quickly obeyed. Cas took a moment to remove his shoes before approaching. To Dean he resembled a lion stalking their prey. He moved with confidence, hips swaying, muscles flexing, and it all made Dean throb with so much need that his own dick was aching terribly just from the sight before him. Dean had expected Cas to straddle him again so they could pick up where they’d left off in the living room, but apparently Cas had other ideas. He pushed Dean’s apart before moving to stand between them. Dean’s face was level with Cas’ crotch and he was dying to just pull those tight, little shorts down and taste him. 

“You want me that bad?” Cas asked as he threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair and gripped it firmly. He pulled Dean’s head back so he was forced to look up at him.

“Fuck, yes I want you that bad!”

Cas smiled and relaxed his grip. “Good. I dream about you, you know. How you would kiss, how you’d taste, how you’d fuck. It’s ruined me for others, you know that? Your kisses were everything I ever dreamed about, and then some, but I want the rest. Do you want that to?”

Dean’s hands were on Cas’ thighs, tracing the edges of the lace at the top of his thigh highs but he continued to look Cas in the eye. “That depends.”

Cas frowned and dropped his hand from Dean’s hair. “On what?”

“On whether this is a one time thing or not. I don’t want you just for tonight, Cas. Fuck, I’ve been in love with you since forever. I want _you_ , Cas.” He brought his hands up to the man’s hips and gently pulled him down into his lap. “So, you tell me. What is it that _you_ want? If this is just a quick fuck to get your rocks off, I-I don’t think I can do that.”

Cas was stunned into silence. Dean was in love with him? He started thinking over his own feelings. Every time Dean had mentioned a new girl he had felt his own heart break a little. Every time Dean had looked at him as though he were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and then turned away, a piece of him had died inside. Now Dean was telling him he was in love with him? His heart soared with those words, and the realization smacked into him with the speed of a freight train. He was in love with Dean, and he had been for ages now.

“I love you.” The words slipped from his lips just as the thought came into his head.

“What?” Dean asked, not believing his own ears.

“I’m not saying it just because you did. I mean it. I love you, Dean. I think I have for a long time. I don’t want this to be just a one time thing. I want you too. The whole shebang, but…” Cas bit down on his lower lip as he thought of how to get across what he wanted to say without sounding like an asshole.

“But?” Dean urged. 

“But I don’t want you to be ashamed of me, or hide me. I would be so proud to walk down the street with you, Dean, to hold your hand and let the world know that I’m yours, and that you’re mine, but I want the same in return. If you’re going to stay in the closet, I can’t deal with that.”

Dean nodded. Cas’ fears were valid, and they were ones he had too. “I came tonight with you as a show of good faith. This…was not easy. It’s not these people I’m worried about. I honestly don’t care if the whole world knows I’m gay. I just…” He sighed in frustration and scrubbed a hand down his face. “It’s my fucking dad. But I made a decision tonight. I chose my own happiness over his acceptance. If he can’t accept me the way I am, I don’t need him. I just want to be happy, and I think…” He brought a hand to Cas’ cheek, cupping it gently. “That you could make me very happy. So I’m not going to hide you. I’ll shout it from the rooftops if that’s what you want. I’m not really good with expressing my feelings, but I promise you’ll always know how much you mean to me, and how much I love you.”

Cas melted at his words. He leaned into Dean’s touch, letting his eyes close. It was an amazing feeling to be so wanted, to be needed. He was used to men just wanting him because they thought he was hot, using him to get off on, and then disappearing into the wind. But Dean wanted him. They already knew so much about one another. It was almost as though they’d been dating all this time. He knew all of Dean’s little quirks. How he drank his coffee black with two scoops of sugar, how as much as he tried to be manly, how he had cried like a baby watching The Notebook, and he knew all about the man’s secret obsession with the show Dr. Sexy. He knew Dean was a morning person, that he was allergic to cats, and that while he doubted his own intelligence, he had listened to his family and gone to college anyway. Not only had he earned his degree, but he had graduated at the top of his class. He knew that Dean loved working on cars but his heart was really with the children he taught. Big, gruff, tough Dean Winchester had chosen to earn a teaching degree and now he taught kindergarten. Cas absolutely loved that about him. Dean was everything he had ever wanted. Suddenly he felt very ashamed of how he had come on to Dean. He buried his face against Dean’s neck as he tried to hide his humiliation. Dean’s hands were so gentle, one rubbing gently at his back while the other stroked his outer thigh. 

“Hey, you ok?” Dean asked.

“I feel like such an idiot.” Cas muttered. Dean pulled Cas back gently to look into his eyes.

“For what? Why would you feel like that?”

Cas sighed, dropping his chin to his chest in embarrassment. “For how I came on to you. You deserve so much better than the way I’ve acted tonight.”

Dean tilted Cas’ chin up with one hand and kissed him softly. “Hey, it was the sexiest thing I’ve ever experienced, trust me. I’m still game to see where that all goes, but…” He made sure Cas was looking at him before he finished talking. When those blue eyes finally met his own green ones, he added “I’d like to do it back at my place, not here in Charlie’s den.”

“You want me to come home with you?” Cas asked. He’d been to Dean’s house a few times, impressed by the Dean’s desire to have an actual house of his own and be done with apartment living once and for all. He’d been to the house warming party, been on the grand tour, and he liked the place. But he’d never been there for longer than an hour or so.

“I do. And…I’d like it if you stayed.” Dean said. Cas smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

“I’d like that. But what about Sam?”

“I’ll call us an Uber and we’ll head to your place to pick up my car and some clothes for you. Maybe…for the rest of the weekend?” Dean really hoped Cas was game for that.

“Fine. I’ll grab one outfit.” Cas said. Dean frowned.

“Oh, uh, ok.”

“Because I don’t plan on wearing anything again until I have to head back to my place for work.” Cas added. Dean frown melted away and he smiled.

“Awesome. So, let’s go?”

Cas climbed off his lap and when Dean stood up he took the man’s hand, threading their fingers together. They left the den, seeking Sam out and finding him in the kitchen with a couple of people Dean knew.

“Hey, where have you two been?” Sam asked.

“Talking. We have more talking to do so we’re going to cut out. You ok with that?” Dean asked.

“Sure. Do you need me to drive you?” 

“Nah, I’m going to get a Uber to take us back to pick up my car.” Dean replied.

Sam glanced over at Cas who was looking at Dean with an expression that took him a moment to recognize. He was looking at Dean with nothing but love in his eyes. 

“So you’re heading to your house then?”

Dean nodded as he pulled his phone out and ordered the ride. “We’ll see you in a couple of days, ok?”

Sam grinned and nodded. “Sounds good. I can’t believe I didn’t run out of Halloween candy this year.”

Dean chuckled. “Oh, I’ll get to it eventually. I just have more important matters to attend to at the moment.” He looked at Cas who was smiling brightly at him. “Yeah, much more important.”

Sam watched his brother and friend walk away. Charlie slid up next to him, elbowing him and nodding in their direction.

“So when did _that_ happen?” She asked.

“They’ve been tiptoeing around one another since they met. Tonight I guess was the point where they decided to stop that and actually see where things could go between them.” Sam replied.

“So Dean really is bi like we thought.” She said. Sam shook his head.

“Nope, he’s gay. He was just scared of what our dad would think. I don’t think he’s worried about that anymore though.”

“Good for him. They both deserve to be happy.” She took a sip from her beer as she watched Dean slip out the front door, pulling Cas gently along with him.

“Those two idiots were meant for each other. They’ve been in love forever now. Maybe now I’ll get some peace from their pining over one another.” Sam snorted.

“I think you might want to start looking into a new roommate.” She told him.

“You think?” He asked.

“I’m going to be needing a new place, in about three months my lease is up and I don’t want to stay.” Kevin piped up, just now catching the end of the conversation.

“As soon as Cas moved in with Dean, I’ll call you.” Sam told him.

“Cool.” Kevin said happily.

“You’re sure they’re going to last?” Charlie asked.

“You don’t live with Cas or spend most of your time around Dean like I do. Trust me, this is permanent.” Sam said.

“Cool.” She grinned.

“Yes, it is.” He agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I teased you but didn't give you the smut. But...smut wasn't the point of this particular story. I do hope you liked it though. 
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos, I hope you all like it!


End file.
